thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Transmadavon Tar'tericvelarius XIII (Vel)
Transmadavon Tar'tericvelarius XIII or 'Vel', is a High Elven wizard and former Shadow of Transmadavon Tar'tericvelarius XII (Davon) and a talented student of Transmada Arcana. As well as a companion of Christine Demarin, Jaime Something, Rasper Hawkborne, and Clarion Johns. Pre-THRESHOLD Much about Vel’s past is still yet to be revealed, but we do know this much: He was born and grew up in the Elvish Homeland, where he studied a variety of Languages, Histories, and Magics, presumably with the goal of assisting his mentor and predecessor, Tansmadavon TartericVelarius XII (Davon) in his attempts to restore the People’s lost immortality. Not much is known of the finer details of Vel’s early life, as for whatever reason he does not often discuss them. THRESHOLD Season 1 Just following the death of his predecessor and mentor at the hands of the Sons of the Shipwreck, Vel arrived rather unsteadily in Marinton. There he met Christine Demarin, and her companions Rasper Hawkborne, Jaime Something, and Clarion Johns. There he quickly learned of Davon's fate, and that he was transporting a large marble slab south to Sherryton. Vel elected to stay in the area traveling with his new friends in an effort to discover what Davon was working on, primarily through Deciphering his mentor's Journal. In their travels, Vel was experienced many new things, Including but not limited to Human alcohol and celebratory customs, the drug Bliss, and of coarse, breadbowls. All the while he continued to translate the coded diary of the 12th Transmadavon with the help of Clarion Johns. Eventually, Vel Traveled north with his friends to witness the marriage of Christine to Gregory Nostromo. This proved to be an extremely eventful trip, with Vel helping fight a battle at the cold-iron gate, helping thward another attempt by The Procurer to procure Rasper Hawkborne. and witnessing Jaime Something sacrifice his powers to protect the world from the Fey. At the end of all this, the now empty Vessel that was Jaime Something was touched by moonlight, absorbing moon-power and leading to Vel having a breakthrough in deciphering Davon's work. Upon chrstine recieving an urgent letter, the party rushed south to defend Marinton from Garais Fletcher. After defeating Fletcher and his 50 Shades, Vel and Jaime conducted a hasty ritual over the Marble Slab that Davon had been transporting. This once again stripped Jaime of his powers, but resulted in the revival of the Elven Moon-Goddess Lunam. Season 2 Over the next year-and-a-half Vel stayed in Aero, living mostly in Easterton in the magic shop of Mlosirtivital Lilie'svielian (lilie), observing the ancient elf for signs that his races fabled immortality had returned with the Goddess. This stay concluded with Vel being kidnapped, along with the rest of his friends, by Kay Shang Tok and taken to Ceraxis. The party spend a good deal of time in Nod, helping to cure Shang Yungzi of her petrification, meeting the Dragon Clarathax (Who along with apparently being quite taken with Vel, confirmed that elves were, in fact, immortal again and he was a hero to his people) and doing battle with the Orcix Bloodmage, Tori Osulax as he attempted to plunge the city into chaos. Despite their adversarial relationship, Vel developed a strong affinity for Osulax and upon the Orc's death at the hands of Christine Demarin, chose to take up the Orc's staff and signature red robe. Season 3 Vel returned to Aero with his friends following the defeat of Osulax, where an ill-fated audience with Lord Easter revealed the noble to be the Rakshasa Kumbhakarna in disguise. After a terrified Vel helped drive off the fiend, he assistant wherever he could with making preparations to fight off the imminent invasion from hell. Mostly. He may have forgotten about it a bit when he received the letter from Sherryton proclaiming him the king of their local Moonberry festival. Vel and the rest of the party took a brief break to travel south and enjoy the festival. It went well, up until the Cruor Potentia attacked the Vinodrome. The party drove off the mad Elven cultists, with some unexpected assistance from Lavendarius'kah Genesarose'roh XII, Jaime's father and Davon's old research partner. While insufferable, Darius proved a valuable source of knowledge, e ven showing the party that the elves fabled Nexus Centralis had begun to re-open to areas outside the homeland. Not long after returning to Marington, the Lady of the Night Tower received news that Ölengrad was being threatened by the expected devil army and the party split up to head northward. Rasper, Christine, and Clarion made their way Straight to Ölengrad by boat. Vel, Jaime and Darius took the Nexus north to Esperwald, the site of Darius' Aero workshop, and Jaime's Hometown. There, in Darius' Workshop, the two elf wizards imbued Tori Osilax's Vessel-staff with Lumar energies, reforging it into the Lunadvocatus. Newly minted staff of power in hand, the two and a half elves made their way to Ölengrad and joined the massive effort to throw back the army of fiends. In the end, Kumbhakarna was defeated and sent back to hell, but not before Rasper Hawkborne was thrown to another plane of existence. Now, Vel returns to Marinton with Christine, holding onto hope that their gruff friend may still be alive and preparing to find some way, any way, to retrieve him. Physical Description Vel is tall, especially for an elf and wiry-thin. His eyes, pale green with golden flecks, are bright and inquisitive, set on either side of a sharp-pointed nose on an angular face. His straw-colored hair is long, falling past his knees as is typical of an elf of the Homeland. He typically has a somewhat disheveled appearance; His hair loosely tied back to keep it out of his face, renegade stands and the odd quill poking out every which way, his fingers or often stained with ink or some odd casting component than not. Following the defeat of Tori Osulax, Vel has taken to wearing the fallen sorcerer's high-collared red robe as a gesture of remembrance. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters